Welcome To The Granger Family
by Beloved Discord
Summary: AU. After eight years, Hermione startles her family during a reunion with her engagement. What follows is her family's and especially her grandfather's outrage, dismay and shock at the identity of her future husband. DMHG


**Summary**: AU. After eight years, Hermione startles her family during a reunion with her engagement. What follows is her family's and especially her grandfather's outrage, dismay and shock at the identity of her future husband.

**Pairings**: DMHG

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the original characters from J.K Rowling.

**Author Note**: Just something for fun to get things off my mind. I had a small bit of inspiration at 5am in the morning that could not be put off. Please enjoy!

* * *

"Ahhh, I can't wait to see Auntie Laura again, you know, after that whole scandal with the affair and all."

The brunette snickered to the dyed blond. "Ohhh, that was awful, the whole family was outraged!"

The two seventeen year old girls sniggered. Around them, many adults were scrambling about, muttering about food preparations, sleeping arrangements, and activities in the next coming days.

The brunette brushed her shoulder length hair out of her gleeful brown eyes, "gods, it's been awhile since the last reunion huh?"

The blond nodded to her cousin, "definitely, been what, eight years or so ya?"

The other nodded in agreement; they had last seen each other at the age of nine or so.

"Amanda, can you grab these flowers please?"

The brunette looked up with a frown before groaning and reaching over for the flowers her mother handed her. The tall woman stared sternly at her daughter before turning to the blond with warm eyes.

"Matilda, you certainly have grown!" the woman bent down to give the girl a kiss on the cheek.

Matilda smiled politely, "thanks Aunt Rosie."

The woman brushed away a stray piece of hair that had detached itself from her ponytail. "Matilda, can you be a dear and help Amanda with those flowers? They need to be placed in the dining room table."

"Centerpiece mom?"

She beamed at her daughter and nodded before turning to a call of her name. "Ah, sorry girls, I need to help in the kitchens now. Remember, dining room table!"

Amanda rolled her eyes and nodded to her cousin to follow, but were stopped at her mother's shout.

"Oh, and your Aunt Jane, Uncle Robert and your cousin Hermione will be here tonight!"

Moving quickly into the other room out of the adult's hearing distance, both teens groaned. Amanda glared at the flowers, putting them into the partially water filled vase.

"Gods, remember Hermione?"

Matilda scowled, "do I ever! Damn, I was hoping she wouldn't show, what with her _private_ schooling and all."

Amanda winced, "you heard about it too?"

Matilda nodded, "how could I not, it's all my parents would talk about when I was eleven. Hermione this, Hermione that, why can't you be more like your cousin?"

At this, her cousin nodded angrily, "I know! And I don't think they'd actually want us to be like her! I mean come on, she doesn't even have any friends."

Matilda smirked, "and her attitude and personality were soo overbearing the last we saw her."

"Totally bossy."

Matilda suddenly giggled, "you know what? I sort of can't wait to see her. Wonder what kind of little freak she is now?"

Amanda laughed along with her cousin. "She probably still doesn't have any friends outside of books. No boyfriend, no fashion sense, nothing!"

Both girls felt better, laughing at their absent cousin.

Through the dining room, a few of the younger boys and girls ran through laughing hysterically, followed by shouts by their mothers screaming for them to calm down and to not run in the house. Amanda rolled her eyes with a smile.

"It's a jungle, gonna be one literally by tonight when everyone gets here."

By that night, it was what Amanda had deemed, a jungle in her home as relatives poured in during all hours. And it was at long last that the dreaded cousin finally arrived. Amanda and Matilda didn't know what to think.

"Jane! Robert!" Rosie greeted the two with warm embraces.

The couple grinned and hugged back with equal enthusiasm and affection.

"Oh my," Rosie's eyes widened, "Hermione? Is that you? I hardly recognized you!"

The seventeen year old blushed in embarrassment, "hi Aunt Rosie."

Indeed, she had changed. Amanda and Matilda's eyes had both widened upon seeing their cousin. The once outrageous bushy brown hair had grown longer, but was now tamed into wavy honey brown locks that ran down to mid back. The large front teeth that the two had before in the past teased her about were gone, replaced by perfectly white and proportionate teeth. She had shot up to a reasonable height of five foot seven and, both cousins saw enviously, she had been greatly endowed since they saw her last.

Suddenly, Rosie gasped, eyes widening with one hand over her mouth. A few looked over in interest.

"Is-Is that an engagement ring?"

By now, over half the room was looking over at the bright red teen. Amanda and Matilda were shocked, no way their bossy, know it all cousin was engaged, especially since she was their age!

Hermione coughed at the sudden attention, muttering to her amused parents, "I will never annoy Harry about publicity or about holding press conferences again."

Jane laughed with her husband before turning to her sister in law, "Yes, Hermione is engaged. I believe the proposal was upon graduation."

"Mom!" Hermione flushed deeper.

"Isn't she a little too young to be considering marriage?" They all turned to see Grandfather Albert, an elderly man still in a suit frowning disapprovingly at his granddaughter. "What kind of girl have you been raising her to be?" He grimaced at Jane and Robert.

Hermione looked miffed while her father hesitantly responded to his father.

"Now dad, I've already met the man. He and Hermione have known each other since they were eleven."

"She's still too young," the white haired man scowled.

Rosie laughed nervously, trying to diffuse the tense atmosphere.

"Ah, you must be tired. Amanda!" finding her daughter, she pleaded silently "can you show your cousin up to your room while I show your aunt and uncle theirs?"

"Uh, ya, sure." The brunette tired not to stammer while a large amount of attention was aimed at her.

Hermione grabbed her bags and silently followed after her cousin, Matilda quickly following. As they left the room, the whispers in the room started to grow and spread. Hermione grimaced.

"So, engaged huh?" Matilda tried to ask causally.

Sharp intelligent eyes narrowed at her, "yes." It was crisp, sharp and to the point. Matilda didn't know why, but she suddenly felt on edge.

"Didn't think of you as the rebellious type," Amanda commented lightly.

"It's not rebellion," the tired Hermione said.

"Oh."

It was awkward after that. The two didn't know what to say to their now unrecognizable cousin.

The next morning, Hermione's fork dropped with a clatter.

"W-What?"

Rosie blinked, "we'll be spending the day at a private beach your grandfather rented out." Her aunt flipped another pancake, "you'll love it Hermione, the beach is really gorgeous!"

Albert nodded proudly, "it's owned by the Malfoy family, one of the richest in the world you know." He puffed out his chest in pride as if the notion of renting something from the Malfoy family was an achievement.

"Malfoy," Jane's eyes silently laughed while looking over at her husband who shared her amusement.

"Don't you know about the Malfoy family Aunt Jane?" Amanda asked, brow raised in disbelief. "they own a lot of the fashion industries here. Not only that, but law firms, and clothing companies too!"

Lost in the conversation, the rest of the Granger family didn't notice Hermione sinking in her seat, silently vowing to choke a certain ferret.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" Albert proclaimed happily once the family at arrived.

The rest of the adult shared their agreement, talking excitedly back and forth. The younger children had already started to run around in their bathing suits, trying to escape their mothers and the dreaded smelly sunblock lotion.

A little away, already in their bikinis, two gossiping cousins watched their other female cousin giggling.

"Oh my, why isn't she in a bathing suit?" Matilda smirked, seeing the girl in nothing but a large sweatshirt and board shorts.

Amanda shrugged amused, "maybe she's embarrassed. She always was when we were little too, remember?"

Matilda didn't answer though, and when Amanda turned to see why not, she saw why. Walking down the beach causally were three of the hottest boys that she had ever seen. They were all topless, muscled and toned. One had jet black hair with the most startling emerald eyes and matching swim trunks to match. The other was a red head with freckles and red swim trunks. The last, and the hottest in Amanda's opinion was the platinum blond with the molten silver eyes and black swim trunks.

All three boys, that Matilda and Amanda saw were their age, were arguing. The redhead was scowling while the blond was smirking. Green eyes rolled in exasperation before catching sight of the girls.

The cousins flushed seeing that one of the boys had seen them.

By now though, the rest of the family had spotted the three teens. The women and girls were giggling while the men frowned. Albert was quite red with anger, already getting up from his seat muttering.

"The nerve, this beach is a private one. Youth today!"

Hermione buried her face in her hands, her parents laughing gleefully and sitting back to watch.

"Hey!" Albert shouted, already headed over.

The blond's eyes glared at the man who had interrupted him mid insult.

"What?" he snapped, angrily.

The elder man scowled headedly, "this is a private beach!" he glared at each of the three boys. The red head was actually laughing while the green eyed boy was coughing. The blond smirked. "Get off the property before I alert the authorities."

The blond's brow rose, "oh really?"

A few more men and some women frowned at the disrespectful tone in the teen's voice.

Albert, incensed, took out a phone.

"If you don't leave immediately, I will call the owner to deal with you!"

The two boys behind the blond were by now laughing uncontrollably, angering the older man further.

Silver eyes rolled.

Losing his patience, the old man dialed furiously, his eyes never leaving the three teens but especially the blond.

Immediately, his tone became calm and respectful as he spoke into the cell. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy? There seems to be intruders on your beach while my family are here. They refuse to leave. There are three of them, and this particular youth – " Albert paused in confusion, eyes blinking. "Er – yes, one of them is blond." Another pause, and Albert's face scrunched up perplexed before grinning maliciously at the curiously observing blond.

The old man held out the phone, smirking "the owner, _Mr. Malfoy_, would like to speak with you."

Uncaring, Draco reached for the phone.

"Hey dad, what's up?"

Jaws dropped, and Albert's eye size seemed to double in shock. In the background, Ron and Harry's laughter seemed to reach an all new high volume.

The blond ignored his friends and the wide eyed onlooker.

"No, course not dad. Yes, I'm almost done. Tell mother that we'll be home shortly, yes yes." Then the blond rolled his eyes, "dad! I told you already, the colour scheme for the new cover has already been decided on, you can't change it just because _you_ don't like it."

Hermione groaned, momentarily diverting attention away from who the family realized was the Malfoy family heir. Her grandfather was still rooted on the spot, jaw unhinged.

Harry perked up, "Mione!"

Ron started to wave over to her, "come over here! You should probably get your fiancé in control!"

Hermione flushed as more attention came. Grudgingly, she walked up, trying her best not to let the attention get to her while walking to where her grandfather was. The old man along with everyone else watched her with shock as she proceeded to smack the Malfoy heir over the top of his head, hard.

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy! Apologize immediately to my grandfather."

And then to the amazement of all watching, the heir seemed to cower before them, nodding rapidly at the brunette's words. And then, they all suddenly saw an engagement ring on his finger.

"Ahaha, you lucked out Malfoy, at least this time it wasn't your nose she got!" the redhead snickered along with his friend. Both shut up though when her angry eyes diverted themselves to them. They gulped, recognizing an angry lecture.

"Ronald William Weasley! Harry James Potter! Don't think I've forgotten you two. Apologize immediately!!"

While the three boys hustled over to apologize to Albert Granger, Hermione scooped up the fallen phone.

"Hello Lucius? Yes, it's Hermione. A little, don't worry his manners seem to have smacked him in the face. It's ok, no harm." A pause, followed by brown eyes rolling, "sorry but I agree with Draco. The colour scheme is perfect the way it is."

Draco snatched the phone away after a hasty apology to Albert, "see! I told you dad. Even my fiancée agrees." Nonchalantly, he wrapped an arm around the girl's waist. "I can't believe you," his eye twitched, "when I tell you, you don't believe me, but when Hermione tells you, suddenly it's ok?"

Hermione laughed at his side, stifling it against his shoulder. His eyes softened gazing at her. He quickly kissed the top of her head, ignoring the puking noises the redhead was making. Harry waved Jane and Robert over with enthusiasm.

"Uh huh," the blond deadpanned, "cause your choice of lime green was so much better." The boy scowled, "no, I will not shut up, and it was not once! I definitely remember you wanting that colour for the lighting, the gowns, every bloody thing dad! What is with this lime green colour obsession?!"

"Hey Mrs. Granger, Mr. Granger!" Harry chirped.

Jane and Robert smiled at the enthusiastic youth. Jane peered over at her content daughter and their quite melodramatic soon to be son in law. "What brings you all here?"

Ron snickered, "Draco was suffering from Hermione deprivation. Found out your reunion thingy was at one of his family beaches and flew us all straight here from our stay at my brother's in Egypt."

Harry smiled shyly, "I hope we're not disturbing anything." Looking over at the couple fondly, "I haven't seen him this exuberant since we were talking wedding details."

Robert laughed wholeheartedly, "missed my daughter that much?"

Ron nodded seriously, "course he did. Nearly drove us up the wall in Egypt wondering about her health, her whereabouts, and" the redhead said in exasperation, "whether she was thinking of him. Quite sickening really."

The small group laughed while the rest of the family stared on.

Matilda and Amanda gaped at their cousin, safely held in the arms of Malfoy heir…her fiancé. It was unbelievable. This family reunion was not what they had expected at all.

Draco was growling now at the phone.

"Damn it dad! The shoot for the death theme does _not _need green light! How the bloody hell does green light relate to death?!"

* * *

So...in between a lotta junk, I write weird things ahahaa. Hope you guys like :3

**-Beloved Discord**


End file.
